Noche de amor, ¿El destino nos unira?
by analhicullen
Summary: Eran unos desconocidos, que les basto una mirada para enamorarse, una noche para amarse y una llamada para romper su corazón, pero hay un problema aquella noche dejo un pequeño fruto en ella. EXB
1. Chapter 1

"**Noche de Amor, ¿El destino nos unirá?" **

**Summary.- **

**Eran unos desconocidos, que les basto una mirada para enamorarse, una noche para amarse y una llamada para romper su corazón, pero hay un problema aquella noche dejo un pequeño fruto en ella. EXB **

**CAPITULO 1**

"**DESAHOGO"**

Estaba sola, con frio y miedo, caminaba sin rumbo, solo esperaba poder pronto encontrar el camino hacia mi departamento o alguna terminal de autobuses que me llevaran a unos de los lugares que conocía. Sabia que era una mala idea el salirme de la escuela en ese estado y más si no sabia nada de esta ciudad, solo conocía mi departamento, la casa de Ángela y la escuela…

_Flashback_

-Bella, ¿A dónde vas? ¡No puedes salir así! - dijo Ángela asustada.

-La verdad no se Angie, necesito estar sola, quiero olvidar todo; por favor no te preocupes por mi regreso en una hora-dije decidida, nada me haría cambiar de opinión.

-Si Bella, lo se, es muy duro para ti; pero debes tener cuidado ¿ok?- Solo asentí, no tenia ganas de hacer nada mas.

No se porque de mi boca salían aquellas palabras haciéndole creer que en verdad necesitaba estar sola, cuando en realidad necesitaba el apoyo de alguien pero como siempre la tonta _Bella,_ prefería la felicidad de los demás y que la mía. Sabia que Ángela quería estar con Ben su novio, casi no estaban juntos y creo que yo hacia mal tercio.

En estos momentos anhelaba sentir el calor, la compañía de alguien sincero, que no me hiciera daño, solo necesitaba unas palabras de aliento que me reconfortaran que me dijeran que había una esperanza en la vida, que me dieran una razón para seguir luchado y que no me venciera por los problemas que tenía.

Ángela era mi mejor amiga desde que recuerdo, ella ha estado conmigo en mis mejores y peores momentos, aunque desde un tiempo hacia acá todos eran en malos, nunca le hacia nada a nadie, pero tal parece que todo se ensañaba contra mi….

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta del tiempo y de cuanto había avanzado por el verdoso bosque, era tan bello y lo mejor de eso es que pies habían estado tan bien equilibrados, creo no debí de haber dicho eso, solo sentí que mi trasero caía entre la húmeda tierra, escuche un par de ramas tronar, creo que las había roto por mi patosidad para variar…

Me levante tratando de olvidar mi torpeza y me incorpore en mi travesía hacia quien sabe donde, solo quería distraerme y olvidar a la cruel muerte que rondaba a mi alrededor.

_Fin flashback_

Escuchaba muchos coches, me estaba acercando a la carretera, eso era bueno llevaba ya mas de dos horas caminando sin rumbo y sin poder comunicarme con mi amiga, pronto llegue a la carretera a tropezones claro esta, pero al fin había llegado sana y salva debía haberme felicitado.

La carretera se veía muy larga, pero eso si pasaban muchos coches y camiones, empecé caminar por toda la orilla, ignorando los sonidos de claxon de algunos carros, me imagine que eran personas ciegas o que realmente no saben nada estética y belleza.

Llevaba al menos tres chaquetas, últimamente hacia mucho frio, y la nevadas eran largas durante días, aunque era de suponerse en Vancouver los fríos eran intensos mas que en Forks. También traía un gorro que me tapaba la mitad de mi cara, podría decir que no me distinguía de un niño o niña, si esa era yo la patética y fea _Bella_.

Por ir pensando en cosas sin importancia, no me di cuenta hasta que me sentí tirada en el suelo, no podía creerlo era lo único que me faltaba que me lastimara un tobillo, ahora si estaba en problemas sin dinero, lastimada y sin carga en mi celular ¿Qué mas me podía pasar? Lo único que podía hacer es pedir ayuda ha algún conductor, solo esperaba encontrar una buena persona, y no alguien que solo quisiera burlarse de mi, como todo el tiempo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola!!

Por fin me decidí a publicar esta idea loca!! Espero que les guste!!

y le quiero agradecer a mi amiga BECKY por ayudarme a escribirlo mejor, sin ella no estaría aki!! Jiji!!

porfis no me tiren tomatazos es la primera vez escribo!

Y acepto dudas, comentarios, y todo lo que me quieran decir!!

Se que tienen muchas dudas pero poco a poco se iran resolviendo!!

Si les gusta actualizare pronto!!

Ok!!

cuidense !!

Nos leemos!!


	2. Chapter 2

"**CAPITULO 2"**

**Anthony Masen**

Aunque sentía miedo el ir sola en la carretera, sabia que tenia que ser valiente, tenia que llegar a mi departamento mi padre me hablaría…

Después de estar parada unos minutos, me anime a pedir ayuda; el primer auto que paso se veía normal, solo que al acercarse me di cuenta que venían tres hombres y me daban mala pinta, así que mejor evite verlos, tenia mido de que me hicieran algo malo, solo de pensar se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, así pasaron otros coches muy rápido que ni tiempo me daba de pararlos.

Ya fastidiada de esperar ayuda, me debatía entre regresar al bosque y esperar hasta mañana escondida o bien seguir intentando, estaba tan ida como siempre que no percate que un coche se había detenido; lo primero que se me venia a la mente fue que tal vez me raptarían o me violarían, no se que me daba mas miedo. Pero aun así me acerque mas al auto, era un flamante Volvo y recordé que solo los había visto en revistas, y que Charlie me había platicado que costaban una fortuna, un lujo que jamás me podría dar.

Avance poco a poco tratando de ser precavida, para correr a tiempo, pero eso era imposible no podía correr, no con este maldito tobillo lastimado. Al estar mas cerca se abrió la puerta lateral que daba a mi lado de la carretera, entonces, solo vi los ojos de un ángel, eran verdes como el bosque inmenso que invadía todo forks, en ese mismo momento sentí algo especial, algo que solo una persona hacia esa reacción en mi pero era imposible que estuviera aquí.

Sus labios delgados y perfectos me incitaban a quererlos probar tenían un rojo carmín que te invitaban a acercarte, claro que sin dejar atrás todo su rostro, solo dos palabras lo describían "Dios Griego" si, eso era el. Aunque pase unos segundos observándolo, sabía que nunca podría olvidar su cara, y menos olvidar esos ojos que me incitaban a recorrer con mis manos su todo su cuerpo.

No sabía exactamente que me pasaba, por lo regular era de las pocas personas que pensaba en sexo, aunque mi novio mi insistió mucho yo nunca accedí. Pero al verlo a el, al oler esa fragancia que inundo mi nariz, estaba segura que si se daba una oportunidad con el podría llegar muy muy lejos, tenia que detener esos pensamientos, pero no podía o mejor dicho no quería.

-Señorita disculpe, ¿Esta perdida? ¿Puedo ayudarla?-. Me dijo el dulcemente con una voz aterciopelada de infarto.

Al escuchar esa voz aterciopelada sentí como mi corazón palpitaba cada vez mas rápido, como mis manos empezaban a sudar, me sentí terriblemente nerviosa, tanto que le conteste tartamudeando.

-He…ee, si…ii, es que me he perdido–. Dije tratando de escucharme lo mas normal posible.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo estas pérdida?-. Pregunto serio.

-Unas tres horas…. Pero me podrías llevar a la terminal, por favor–. Esto último lo dije muy bajito y rápido.

-¿Tanto tiempo has estado aquí?, Te puedes resfriar las nevadas son muy fuertes, y claro si te puedo llevar –. Dijo protectoramente y ala vez con una mira muy tierna y dulce, creo que me daría un paro, causaba muchos estragos en mi el.

Al decirme esto, me quede petrificada, como podría ser que el hombre mas bello que había visto en mi vida parecía increíblemente preocupado por mi, esto no era algo me pasaba muy seguido, este día era completamente diferente.

-Ok. Gracias…-. Dije e inmediatamente me subí al volvo.

Este era impresionante, era muy cómodo pero lo mejor de todo era aquel aroma, lo podía definir como una fragancia muy masculina, dulce e irradiaba frescura. En ese mismo momento junto a el, con tan solo oler su fragancia me sentía en el cielo, unas arrebatadoras emociones me hacían imaginarme mas de que lo debía de aquel Dios Griego.

--------------------

-¿Te gusta la música clásica?-. Pregunto un tanto temeroso; aunque ese hombre no se que a que temía, el era perfecto.

Asentí con la cabeza baja. Estaba demasiado confundida y nerviosa.

-Entonces debes de conocer a Debussy-. Dijo sin preámbulos.

-De el solo conozco algunos como "Claro de luna", es magnifico.

-Coincido contigo, no esperaba encontrarme a alguien con tan buenos gustos-. Dijo soltando una sonrisa torcida.

Nunca un hombre me había provocado tanto con un solo gesto, en ese momento me sentí totalmente bipolar, en minutos estaba tan nerviosa y ahora me encontraba totalmente excitada, de pronto todos mis instintos guardados desde siempre salían a flote, me quería sentir querida, y sabia que el me lo podía dar.

El se veía un tanto serio, me preguntaba que pasaba por su cabeza. Tal vez pensaba que yo era una chica fácil, que se subía sin más, ni más con un desconocido en medio de la noche, ¿Y si no me llevaba a la terminal y nos íbamos a otro lugar?, seria un apuesto secuestrador y el problema aquí es que sedaría fácilmente y si no lo hace el, creo que terminaría yo secuestrándolo.

-Disculpa que te pregunte otra vez, pero ¿Qué hacías en medio de la carretera?

-La verdad me sentía muy mal y quise caminar por el bosque, un rato pero no me percate del tiempo que llevaba en el bosque, así que empecé a caminar y me lastime un tobillo y después te encontré a ti.- Lo ultimo lo dije mas para mi que para el, pero creo que me escucho.

-Ok, gracias, disculpa por no presentarme, mi nombre es Anthony Masen.

-Mi nombre es Isabella Swan.

-Sabias que tu nombre hace alusión a tu belleza-. Dijo tan amablemente, creo que comienzo a creer en el amor a primera vista.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea así-. Dije con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-No se por que lo dices, a mi me pareces alguien muy hermosa-. Dijo sin preámbulos. Lo que a mi me pareció muy sospechoso, como era posible que un hombre como el se fijara en alguien como yo, si se, suena trillado, pero eso es mas que la verdad.

-De verdad te agradezco el llevarme, si no hubieras llegado no se que habría hecho.

-No me agradezcas, nada, imagínate si alguien te hubiera con una mirada traviesa.

-Jajaja, ¿Quién me hubiera querido raptar?

-Yo…por ejemplo.

Esto último, no podía negar que me asusto un poco, pero quien se resistiría a un secuestrador como el, creo que me gustaba la idea...

-No creo que alguien como tu me raptaría.

-La verdad no podría hacerlo, me encontrarían fácilmente.

Esto último me decepciono, pero en ese momento le iba a preguntar. Se detuvo el auto y los dos nos quedamos viendo algo andaba mal. A lo lejos vimos a un guardabosque que se acercaba a nosotros.

_Toc toc toc_, Se escucho en el vidrio de la puerta.

-Disculpen jóvenes, ¡Señor Anthony! ¿Cómo esta?

-Bien señor gracias y ¿Usted?

En ese instante me imagine que el vivía por aquí, o era guardabosque también, el Señor hablaba con el como si fuera un honor estar con Anthony, aunque si lo era.

-También muy bien–. Dijo muy contento.

-Ella es Isabella.

-Mucho gusto Señorita-. Dijo el guardabosques y estrecho mi mano con aprecio.

-Lamento que no puedan seguir en el carretera pero se ha previsto una nevada muy fuerte, necesitan descansar en algún lugar hasta mañana.

En ese momento los dos dijimos.

-¿QUÉ?

**En el próximo capitulo:**

-Llegamos al hotel, era muy pintoresco y cálido me sentía como en casa.

………………………………………….

…………………………………………..

-Sus manos empezaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, era una sensación indescriptible….

--------------------------------------

-¿Bueno? –. Conteste, al otro lado de la línea se escucho un _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta mi Anthony?_, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera en mi pedazos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hola!!!

ke tal!

ps espero que les aya gustado!!! y les kiero recomendar el nuevo one-shot de mi amiga becky!ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!!

gracias por los reviews y nos vemos la prox semana!! ok !!

cuidense!!

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Noche de ensueño

Había una gran chimenea en el lobby del hotel, me parecía lindo y elegante. Era increíble pensar que podía estar aquí con el, desde que nos topamos al guardabosques sentí que mi vida daba un pequeño giro, lo que no me esperaba es que los cambios no siempre son buenos.

Flashback

-Lamento que no puedan seguir en el carretera pero se ha previsto una nevada muy fuerte, necesitan descansar en algún lugar hasta mañana.-nos dijo el guardabosque

-que!!?-si chicos disculpen las molestia, pero el camino lo hemos cerrado, y será reabierto hasta mañana. Así que les recomiendo descansar en un hotel, se encuentra uno a dos kilómetros al sur, deben apresurarse, sino se agotaran las habitaciones.

-ok, muchas gracias iremos para allá-dijo Anthony muy amablemente

-gracias –solo pude decir eso estaba completamente nerviosa.

-de nada señorita y señor Anthony, fue un placer conocerlos, y Señor esperamos verlo mas seguido por aquí.

-Gracias, y también me gustaría volver a esta hermosa ciudad.

Seguido de eso nos dirigimos hacia el hotel, el iba muy pensativo, en ese instante me desperté de mi sueño, como creía que ese ángel, se fijaría en una simple mortal, tal vez le preocupaba su familia, ¿era casado?, ¿tenia novia? Era algo tan obvio, porque me hacia falsas ilusiones otra vez yo no aprendía.

-te sientes incomoda?-,me pregunto con esa voz tan dulce que embriagaba cada uno de mis sentidos, dejándome sin suspiro alguno.

-no, solo un poco preocupada, mi padre iba a llamarme-dije un tanto triste y resignada..

-lo siento , pero tenemos que estar aquí es por nuestra seguridad, ya veraz que mañana todo saldrá bien y podrás hablar con tu padre.

-solo pude decir gracias. Su voz era como un imán que me hacia estar mas acerca de el, el era de esas personas que al escuchar su voz sientes una profunda tranquilidad y te sientes protegida.

Fin flash back

Caminamos a través de unas escaleras muy angostas olían a cedro y otras maderas, me hacían recordar mi tan adorado Forks, como extrañaba a mi padre y a mi vieja, pero linda casa.

Al subir casi tropezaba otra vez, que tan solo mis pies no podían estar de acuerdo un solo dia. Pero unos brazos me atraparon, quedamos tan cerca que podía oler su aliento a menta y ese olor que emitía su piel, que me volvía loca, mis sentidos dormidos habían despertado, el los había hecho nacer y salir de ese obscuro letargo donde se encontraban.

No sabia si había notado el deseo que sentía por el, solo tendría que aguantar una noche, me repetía a mi misma. Tenia que armarme de valor si no quería quedar como una resbalosa enfrente de el.

Por fin llegamos a nuestra habitación y la asistente nos atendió muy bien mas de lo normal, casi me atrevo a decir que quería tomarse una foto con Anthony, se que era exageradamente guapo, pero eso era irse a los extremos.

-entra Bella que ya esta bajando la temperatura-dijo Anthony muy dulcemente

-si claro-diciendo eso entre,

Era una habitación mediana con una sola cama muy grande, frente a esta había una chimenea, al lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba una ventana que daba hacia el frente del hotel, donde podía distinguir como los copos de nieve iban tapando la carretera.

-Bonito, verdad-dijo Anthony al ver que caia de mi rostro una lagrima..

-si, me recuerdan a mi madre, antes de que muriera pasamos una nevada juntas y me dijo que cada copo de nieve que cayera era un beso que me enviaba desde donde quiera que estuviera.

-lo siento Bella –diciendo eso me dio un abrazo de protección y ternura todo lo contrario que me esperaba.

Me sentí totalmente protegida, no sabia que me pasaba, era como esos amores de ficción que los protagonistas se conocían y se enamoraban románticamente, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Mi corazón latía como nunca , mis bellos se erizaron al sentir sus brazos envolverme, sus ojos traspasaban mi alma y me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando.

La noche fue cayendo muy rápido y en el crepúsculo, sentí un vacio en mi pecho, me recordó a mi padre nos necesitábamos ahora mas que nunca.

-Estas triste?- pregunto Anthony

-no, solo cansada, creo que me iré a dormir.

-ve Isabella ... descansa… -fue lo que alcance a escuchar, luego de eso el sentó en un sillón frente a la pequeña chimenea, donde podía observar un rostro iluminado por las llamas del fuego.

Me recosté en la cama y caí en un profundo sueño. Dormí aproximadamente alrededor de unas dos horas, el frio se sentía cada vez mas, la chimenea ya no daba el suficiente calor y a lo lejos vi Anthony temblando de frio, me baje lo mas rápido de la cama y camine hacia el.

Anthony, te vas a congelar!, por favor entra a la cama conmigo –dije preocupada

Isabella, no quiero incomodarte, estas segura?-me pregunto

Que no se daba cuenta me gustaba tanto, que desde el momento en la carretera todo lo que había buscado era poder estar cerca de el.

Claro que no Anthony, no me molesta….- diciendo esto caminamos hacia la cama..

Al estar tan cerca de e,l su perfume invadía todo el ambiente, me preocupaba que escuchara los sonidos de mi loco corazón.

-Isabella-eres muy hermosa. Sus palabras me dejaron muda, como se atrevía a decirme esto, estaba segura que el ya se había dado cuenta de que me gustaba y se burlaba de mi.

Diciendo esto no supe como reaccionar, solo dije gracias y me volteé hacia al lado contrario de la cama no quería que me viera …

-Isabella porque me das la espalda, dije algo que no te gusto.

No Anthony no has dicho nada, solo que no estoi acostumbrada a que me hagan alagos.

-Isabella, no te debes de sentir cohibida, voltea y mirame a los ojos ahí te puedes dar cuenta que no miento.

Hice caso a la petición que me hizo , y lo vi sus ojos no mentían, baje la mirada y vi sus perfectos labios y sin querer nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, sentí sus labios mezclarse con los míos su aliento era tan dulce, el beso empezó dulcemente, como dos enamorados primerizos, pero fue demandando mas profundidad, nos íbamos compenetrando mas y mas, mis manos empezaron a tocar su suave cabello y las de el iban bajando por mi cintura, empezaba asentir corrientes eléctricas en todo mi cuerpo, la sensación que tenia al sentir la suavidad de su piel estando tan cerca de la mía era impresionante, podía escuchar claramente el sonido de nuestros corazones, nuestras respiraciones cada vez se aceleraban mas, tuvimos que separarnos para tomar aire, estaba olvidando respirar.

Ese beso hizo que despertara nuestros sentimientos, con la noche cubriéndonos, la nieve cayendo y el fuego alumbrándonos, nuestros labios volvieron a acercarse y continuar con la melodía que tocaban nuestros corazones, mi cuerpo se fue estremeciendo poco a poco cuando sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi cuello, sus manos dibujaban círculos en mi espalda , eran torpes en comparación a el, fui tocando su espalda con pasión y mis labios buscaban su piel necesitaba estar mas cerca de el,me fui recostando en la cama y el empezó a bajar mas por mi cuerpo, me lanzo una mira de aprobación para desabrochar mi chaqueta, mi respuesta automática fue aceptar, me quito poco a poco los botones con mucha delicadeza me sentía una muñeca, sus ojos me observaban como a un trofeo, no podía aceptar que Anthony realmente quisiera hacer el amor conmigo.

Lo ayude a terminar de quitarme la blusa y solo me quede con mi ropa interior, el no se quedaba atrás, su camisa iba cayendo al suelo al igual que mi blusa, la pasión nos carcomía y nos incitaba a estar mas juntos, nuestras manos luchaban por desnudarnos, y los labios pedían mas cercanía y pasión.

Empezaba a doler mi boca, los mordiscos que me propinaba Anthony eran intensos, empezó a bajar mas y mas besando mi cuerpo, tocando mis muslos y gimiendo mi nombre. Mis manos tocaban su cabello y al mismo tiempo gritaba su nombre, empecé a sentir cosquillas en mi interior.

Mis bellos se erizaban con su electrizante tacto, su incesante lengua pedia probar mas cuerpo, y mi manos no se quedaban atrás,lo necesitaba tanto como el a respiración de Antony poco a poco fue bajando, sus labios se pararon en seco , sus ojos me miraron tristes, desolados, de arrepentimiento fue su gesto.

Se arrepentía de besarme, de casi hacer el amor conmigo, que era lo que pasaba? , había hecho algo mal?, no le gustaba?...

Isabella: perdóname, me deje llevar, yo no soy asi, solo que contigo pierdo los estribos, mi corazón late desbocadamente, mi mente no procesa mas pensamientos que tu imagen riendo, creo que me he enamorado de ti.

-Anthony, pero solo nos conocemos unas cuantas horas.

-Isabella, con eso me basta para saber que eres especial y que quiero estar contigo-dijo el muy seguro de si.

Anthony también siento algo al estar junto a ti y creo no es indiferencia,- dije yo tratándole de dar un toque alegre a nuestra singular conversación.

Nuestras miradas se dijeron todo, y su cara empezó acercarse ala mía nuestros labios se volvieron a unir, esta vez fue algo tierno, su lengua jugo por mi boca, y mis manos tocaban dulcemente su cara, sentí que en mi interior la llama del deseo se volvía a encender, una vez mas nuestros cuerpos se empezaban a encender, y con la falta de ropa era mas fácil sentirlo cerca de mi.

Sus manos quitaron mi ropa interior con fuerza, y sus labios recorrían mis pechos, besándolos y mordiéndolos, no podía articular palabra alguna esto era algo nuevo para mi, sentía mi cuerpo vibrar y después fue bajando subscionando mi piel, no me di cuenta que el ya no tenia sus bóxers, ahí fue cuando lo vi totalmente desnudo y era un ángel, estaba su cuerpo totalmente moldeado y denso, mis ojos no podían apartar la vista de su miembro, me imagino que se dio cuenta de aquello porque lanzo una sonrisa torcida e inmediatamente se lanzo sobre mi, su miembro fue entrando poco a poco; mis manos estaban tocando su pectoral sus ojos me pedían aprobación, al fin llego a penetrarme completamente, solté un grito de dolor, nunca me iba a imaginar que me fuera a doler tanto, sus ojos se volvieron tristes, me pidió perdón por lastimarme, lo único que dije fue "sigue" volvió a penetrarme con algo de duda, pero al poco tiempo de escuchar gemir su nombre fue incrementando mas sus movimientos hasta que empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en mi parte baja, era un orgasmo, mi primer orgasmo, era maravilloso, Anthony se percato de ello porque empezó a tocar en forma deliberada mis pechos, y ahí fue cuando solté un gemido, me había venido…

No paso mas de 6 segundos para que el igualmente se viniera... Y nuestros cuerpos colapsaran en la cama, me envolvió en sus brazos; mi espalda tocaba su pecho y sus labios besaban mi cabello, así envueltos en sabanas la noche se fue despidiendo y recibiendo el siguiente amanecer.

Me despertó un sonido, parecía una alarma, me levante tratando de no despertar a Anthony se veía muy dulce dormido, camine en dirección del sonido, levante un teléfono tirado, eso me recordó ala noche anterior. Me imagine que ya había pasado la nevada, debido a la señal en el celular Anthony .

-¿Bueno? –. Conteste, al otro lado de la línea se escucho un _¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde esta mi Anthony?_, haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera en mi pedazos.

No sabia que pensar Anthony me dijo antes de quedarnos profundamente dormidos que era libre para amarme. No entendía porque me pasaba eso a mi, porque todos de burlaban de mi.

_-La verdad no se de quien me hablas-dije y colgué no podía soportar mas._

Tome mi ropa cuidadosamente, y mis cosas, camine lo mas despacio que pude, vi su rostro tan angelical, y saber que debajo de el había un demonio .Abrí la puerta y salí rápidamente, baje las escaleras, por poco me caía pero trate de poner todo el equilibrio para que no hubiera un accidente.

Por fin llegue al lobby del hotel y cheque mi celular tenia una llamada perdida de mi padre. Saliendo del hotel me dispuse a hablar a una unidad de taxis. Solo espere unos 20 minutos a que llegara el taxi y rogándole a Dios que Anthony no despertara y así fue.

Subiéndome a este le indique el camino.

Ring..ring… sonó mi celular Bueno-conteste

¿Donde estas? Tú papa……

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola de nuevo, espero que aun me recuerden, pido una disculpa, de verdad no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración, pero ya estoi aquí, espero que les guste, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo, es la primera que escribo un lemmon jaja!! Quiero agradecer a mi tdn!!! Gracias chikas por apoyarme!!

Aquí les dejo unos avances:

-Fue el momento mas doloroso de mi vida,porque Dios no se apiadaba de mi..

-No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, había olvidado cuidarme con Anthony..

-Noticias de ultima hora! por fin se comprometió la pianista del momento " Tanya Denalli" con el gran músico "Anthony Masen".

Cuidense y hasta la próxima!!


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: todos los peronajes que se nombran aqui son creacion de Stephanie Meyer, la historia si es mia es obra de mi imaginacion jiji!!_

_..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_ Sublime Amanecer_

Me encontraba tramitando los papeles para la carta de defunción de mi el momento que me llamo Angela supe que mi vida había acabado totalmente.

Flasback

¿Dónde estas? Tu papa se encuentra en muy mal estado, lo llevaron urgentemente al hospital, me hablo Billy tienes que regresarte a forks-me dijo Angela con la voz quebrada,casi no podía hablar.

Ella repitió mi nombre varias veces;a lo lejos escuchaba su voz, no sabia que estaba pasando, mi padre estaba muy grave, tal vez lo peredria, mi madre tambien había muerto, me sentía tan sola, y hace tan solo unas horas estaba completamente feliz, porque la vida se ensañaa conmigo.

Angela, si estoi aquí- a duras penas pude articular palabra alguna.

Llego en unos minutos ok- le dije y colgué, no quería hablar con nadie, presione mi pecgo para poder que mi corazón dejara de palpitar y sentir era muy duro.

Le pague al taxi, subí por las escaleras, abrí la puerta de mi departamento y ahí estaba Angela esperándome junto con Ben, ambos me cuestionaron en donde había pasado la noche, e imagine que Anthony se debería estar preguntando por mi. Aunque se que tome una decisión apresurada al marcharme y no hablar con el , era lo mejor ya mi corazón había sufrido mucho al encontrar a mi prima con su novio y luego este decirme en mi propia cara que era una estúpida, que el nunca me había amado.

¿¡Bella?! Te encuentras bien, respóndenos por favor, -dijeron los dos ala unisonó.

-Si Ángela solo, que necesito ver a mi padre, luego te platico , no paso nada interesante, ok

Diciendo esto, tome mi maleta casi vacia, por execpcion de unos dos cambios de ropa y mis cosas personales, me di cuenta ese instante que regresaba ami adorado forks igual que me maleta vacia..

Me diriji lo ma srapido que pude al aeropuerto y tome el primer vuelo hacia Seattle. Desde que subi la avión mi mente no procesaba nada de lo que me paso, lo peor de todo es que recordé que no me había cuidado con Anthony, eso era malo, pero mi lo mas importante era la salud de mi padre, si se moria quedaría completamente sola, no se que iba a hacer, y sabia que al llegar a forks me encontraria con mi prima y Jacob, como lo iba ver, no podía con todo esto, sin tan solo estuviera Anthony a mi lado, sabia que el me apoyaría, aun recordaba todas las palabras de anoche que susurraba a mi oído, cuando besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, al tomarme y hacerme suya, que al final de todo, me dijo que estaría conmigo siempre. Esa era la palabra prohibida "siempre" para mi significaba todo lo contrario.

Me quede completamente dormida tuvo una aeromoza que despertarme; me indico el lugar de salida, corrí por el aeropuerto lo mas rápido que pude, tratando de no caer. Tome el primer taxi y le dije que se apresurara, me urgía llegar lo mas pronto a Forks, me trate de comunicar con Billy, un viejo amigo de mi padre y mi ex suegro, rogaba por que no fuera Jacob quien contestara, pero nadie contesto , me sentía desesperada, sentía que no podía hacer nada por m padre.

Le pedi al taxista que me dejara en el hospital ,asi fue, corri lo mejor pude, la gente se me quedaba viendo , no me importaba solo quería ver a mi Charlie.

-Señorita me podría indicar como se encuentra Charlie Swan-le dije casi gritando ala enfermera que estaba en el cubículo de informes

Se me quedo viendo y contesto,-señorita calmese y usted que es del paciente?

-Soy su hija- le dije apresuradamente

-esta en terapia intensiva- suba las escaleras la izquierda ahí se encuentra esta grave- lo dijo muy tranquila

-gracias-conteste

Subi rápidamente y me encontré con Billy al igual que un Jacob muy arrepentido, eso era lo que no dejaba de decir que se arrepentía.

-¿Billy como esta mi padre? ¿Que le paso? ¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-Bella tienes que ser fuerte, Charlie esta en las ultimas, tuvo un infarto y creen que no pasra de esta noche.

-dime que no es cierto, por favor Billy no me digas eso- en ese momento mis fuerzas acabaron, mi corazón se hizo pedazos, mi alma se hizo de cristal, solo escuchaba Jcob decir que todo iba a pasar que me calmara.

Jacob me abrazo me susurro al oído que el siempre estaría conmigo, eso me calmo un poco, decidí pasar a ver a mi padre.

Bella, hija-dijo mi padre con muy pocas fuerzas

Si papa aquí estoi tranquilo no te esfuerzes, todo va a salir bien

-hija se muy bien que el fin se acerca, que pronto me reuniré con tu madre

-no papa no digas eso-dije sollozando, no podía hacerme a la idea de que charle se marcharía de aquí para siempre.

-Bells no llores, todo saldrá bien, prométeme que serás feliz y que nunca te rendirás.

-si papa te lo prometo- se lo dije llorando, como mi padre me hacia que prometiera esto si el sabia que era lo único bueno había en vida.

-Bells quiero que sepas, que desde donde quiera que este te amare hija, que te cuidare, que siempre serás mi niña, que te amo-esto último lo dijo mi padre esforzándose

-papa tambien yo te amo…..

Eso fue todo y se escucharon unos sonidos en las maquinas que tenia conectadas Charlie por todo su cuerpo.

Señorita debe salir- dijo un paramerico, me quede totalmente inmóvil , tuviron que casi arrastrarme a la puerta;me recibió Billy me dijo que calmara, que mi papa al fin iba ser feliz que esa maldita enfermedad lo tenia muerto en vida, al fin el tendría paz.

Me quede ahí arrinconada, pensando en todo lo que me había dicho Charlie , el nunca había sido expresivo, desde que había muerto mama, el cambio mucho casi todo el dia se la pasaba trabajando y depues esta maldita enfermedad acababa poco a poco con nuestras ilusiones. Aun recuerdo cuando le dijieron en el hospital que la causa de todos esos mareos era la Anemia falciforme una extraña enfermedad que solo daba a muy pocas personas, que solo un milagro era la cura ya que mi padre tenia muy avanzada la enfermedad . Esio me dolio mucho y desde ahí empeze a luchar por el por buscar mas médicos, ahora ame daba cuenta que eso no fue suficiente.

Me preguntaba porque había tenido que ir a ese curso, por que lo había dejado solo, por eso Anthony me había engañado, yo no merecía nada. Estaba tan adentrada maldiciéndome, cuando me hablo un doctor.

-¿Bella Swan?¿ Es hija del señor Charlie Swan?

-si soy yo, digame que paso, como esta mi padre, en ese momento me percate que no estaba Billy ni Jacob.

-lo siento mucho, pero su padre ha muerto, m mas sentido el doctor con voz seca

-gra….graciass p…or avi..-dije tartamudeandoMi mente quedo en blanco, ahí recordé como una película todos lo momentos que vivi con Charlie, cuando me enseño a jugar beisbol la primera vez que me llevo al colegio, cundo pasamos juntos con mi madre aquella navidad, esos tiempos felices que nunca volverían.

Vi a Jacob que venia muy rápido, hacia mi. Bella que paso? ¿Cómo esta Charlie?- pregunto

-Jacob mi papa ha muerto, que voy hacer, se fue, me dejo; Jacob contéstame por favor!

Diciendo esto, Jacob me apretó contra su pecho y rodeo con sus fuertes manos, y los empezamos a llorar a desahogar todo lo que sentíamos.

Billy no pregunto nada, solo me dijo que lo sentía que me ayudaría con todo, que no me preocupara.

Fin flashback

Y ahora me encuentro aquí haciendo todos los trámites, para el velorio de padre y su entierro. A estas horas Ángela debe estar llegando a mi casa, junto con ben, ella me ayudaría a preparar todo, había decidido quedarme un tiempo en Forks. Necesitaba comenzar de nuevo se lo había prometido a mi padre.

Llegue a mi casa esperando podre terminar de arreglarla para que llegara el cuerpo de Charlie, Ángela ya había llegado, baje de mi vieja chevy y me dirigí hacia mi casa. A l llegar Ángela me abrazo y me dijo que lo sentía que ella me había convencido de ir a ese estúpido curso de literatura y letras.

-Ángela, no te preocupes, esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar, yo ya me había resignado- le dije emotivamente.

-Bella sabes que cuentas con nosotros, te queremos amiga.

-gracias Ángela , de verdad les agradezco que estén aquí apoyándome.

-no agradezcas nada, y debemos apresurarnos que ya no tardan en llegar la gente del pueblo.

Así paso todo el funeral de Charlie entre silencios incómodos, lágrimas, pésames, y la presencia de toda la gente que recordaba a mi padre con cariño , hasta mi prima Jesica estuvo aquí a a pesar de la riña que habíamos tenido, eso ya no me importaba.

Enterramos a Charlie en el cementerio del pueblo y también quedo enterrada junto con el a aquella chica que todos traicionaban, ahora seria otra persona en la cual el destino no jugaría con ella una vez mas.

Tres semanas después

Aquí me encuentro tratando de sobrellevar mi vida, olvidando a Charlie y Anthony, pero imposible olvidar a este último, sus besos estaban impregnados en mi alma, su aroma aun lo percibía en mi ropa. Decidí prender el televisor necesitaba distraerme y ahí fue cuando lo vi: "

¡Noticias de ultima hora! por fin se comprometió la pianista del momento " Tanya Denalli" con el gran músico "Anthony Masen".}¡-decía la presentadora en programa de espectáculos.

Si como lo escuchan por fin se ha comprometido la cotizada pianista, con este músico que solo es conocido en el sur de Canadá, aun no se establece la fecha de la boda, aunque después de las fotos comprometedoras de hace un mes, no creo que tarden mucho en casarse! - decía con osadía la reportera.

Sentí mis ojos húmedos, ya me estaba acostumbrando a que siempre sufría que la vida estaba ensañada conmigo y pensar que mi corazón aun tenia la esperanza de encontrarlo esta se había esfumado.

No se si por ver eso me sentí mal, pero tenia muchas ganas de devolver, tenia que ir aun baño urgentemente, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude y devolví. Tendría que ver aun doctor mañana, no quería enfermarme, esta vez no estaría nadie que me pudiera cuidar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola otra vez!!!

Aquí les dejo el cap.

Espero que les guste. Esta triste, no me echen tomatazos! Jaja!!

Dedicado a todas las chicas que me leen jaja!!

Las kierooooooooooooo!!

Bye bye

Avances:

-Señorita su resultado es positivo, esta esperando un hijo.

-bella te amo y no te dejare ir,

-hola, soy Alice Cullen, tu nueva jefa, presiento que seremos grandes amigas.


End file.
